The Pupil
by Simply Kelp
Summary: Riley had spent his life being tolerated. To have someone act- and he was pretty sure it was an act, no matter how convincing it seemed- at all interested in what he had to say. Well, it was strange. But not entirely unpleasant. References to paedophilia.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Pupil  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Rating: pg-13  
Pairing: Riley/teacher  
Summary: Riley had spent his life being tolerated. To have someone act- and he was pretty sure it was an act, no matter how convincing it seemed- at all interested in what he had to say. Well, it was strange. but not entirely unpleasant. References to paedophilia.  
Warning: slash, and paedophilic themes, but nothing graphic.  
Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure, and just has to rub it in…  
Note: Riley seems so socially awkward, I was curious about his childhood. I started something else, but this came out. I kind of think that he would have had a similar childhood to mine, where he relied more on books than people. O, and the thing about the movie, that actually happened to me when I was younger, I thought it would be interesting to put in because he seems pretty naïve. Sorry if the writing style is a bit rambling, and tangent-y, he seems vaguely scatter-brained, and it kind of fit.

---

Really it all started when Riley was thirteen. He was in the eighth grade (his parents had had him bumped up a grade), but taking math at the high school. It all would have gone fine if the crabby, old Ms. Black had not decided to retire the previous year. But she had, and her replacement was none other than Mr. Davis. He was- well there was no other way to put it- cool. From his too green eyes, to his killer smile, and his barely wrinkled shirts (the kind almost no one could pull off without looking stupid), he reeked of cool, and style, and sex- and even though Riley was only thirteen, he had read a lot, so he knew what that meant.

And probably if Riley weren't only thirteen years old, he would have been able to blend in. But he stuck out like a sore thumb. He didn't mind his classmates calling him weird- he was an eighth grader in Pre-Calc for goodness' sake. He was used to that. What he couldn't handle, though was Mr. Davis being so genuinely nice, and concerned about him.

Riley had spent his life being tolerated. To have someone act- and he was pretty sure it was an act, no matter how convincing it seemed- at all interested in what he had to say. Well, it was strange. But not entirely unpleasant. Most days he would stay after school to 'get help on his assignments,' which really meant that he, and Mr. Davis would talk about stuff. Anything really. From the latest lecture, to how annoying his brother was yesterday, to the latest books he read. Riley never realised he was able to talk so much. And Mr. Davis would sit, and absorb it all. Paying close attention. He would sometimes ask him a week later how he was coping with such-and-such, and Riley would be amazed that he remembered, and bothered asking.

His brother had always been going on about girls. And dating. And girls. It wasn't until he called Riley weird for not being at all interested in girls that he noticed something was different. His brother had, quite graphically, told him about what he did to girls when they were alone. Riley couldn't help feeling a little sick. Girls- they were just… gross. He was much more interested in reading… or talking to Mr. Davis. But he knew that was something he had to keep secret. Normal thirteen-year-old boys weren't infatuated with their math teacher. Especially their _male_ math teacher.

He hadn't known there was a name for it- it being the feelings he felt for Mr. Davis, and not girls- until he happened upon a movie his mom was watching with a friend. One of the characters (a barely seen on the movie, you would almost not notice he was there) said something about liking other men. He said he was 'gay,' which didn't really make sense in the context (sure the guy looked happy, but there seemed to be some deeper, cryptic meaning behind the phrase). Riley thought he would look it up later. But what surprised him was that after the character (he couldn't for the life of him remember if the character even had a name) said that, his mom, and her friend started saying bad things about the character. That he was wrong, and disgusting, and unnatural. And Riley gathered that meant he was wrong, and disgusting, and unnatural.

At first he had enjoyed the attention, but as time wore on, Riley realised that there was something wrong. He spent so much time reading (one would scarce think him so socially awkward with how much he studies interpersonal relationships in his books) that he could not separate his life from fiction. Mr. Davis had been like a modern-day Pemberton, and they were entwined in a complex situation with his amoral family. Of course the only thing amoral about his family was their vague neglect, and indifference to Riley, but he had ignored that inconvenient fact at the time.

But one day, when he was sitting at Mr. Davis' desk, talking about how his mom didn't think he was responsible enough to have a pet hamster, something happened that confirmed his suspicions. His suspicions being that a man who was so cool could not possibly be interested in the mediocre happenings of a nerdy thirteen-year-old boy without some ulterior, and decidedly sinister, motives. It was so smooth, that Riley hardly noticed at first. Mr. Davis was reaching for a pen, when his hand just happened to rest on Riley's. It lingered there, his thumb rubbing circles into the soft flesh. Had he been saying, perhaps, that his parents just died in a car accident, _that_ might have warranted some comforting gesture. But he wasn't all that bothered about the whole hamster thing.

His eyes were also staring so intently at Riley; he had only ever seen that look when his older brother was looking at girls. It made him feel exposed, and insignificant. Everything just seemed so… not right. Like there was something behind it.

Granted nothing actually happened, but it still changed Riley. He never stayed after in Pre-Calc, and didn't answer questions- even if called on. Many days he would whine, and carry on, and convince his mom to let him stay home from class. He could teach himself out of the book, so there really was no point in going, right? He just felt so guilty. Like he was (actually there was no 'like' about it, he was) hiding this big secret from the rest of his family. And he knew they would be so ashamed of him if they knew.

---

kudos to anyone who recognised the reference to Henry James' _the Pupil._ O, and that's where the title came from too.

Thanks for reading, I hope it was satisfactory. I would love to hear from you! Kelp


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Pupil  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Rating: pg-13  
Pairing: Riley/teacher, one-sided Ben/Riley  
Summary: Riley frowned. The alcohol left him feeling very buzzed, and like half his brain was missing. Needless to say, the half that was missing was the one labelled 'Common Sense, and Discretion.' It had never been useful anyway.  
Warning: slash, and references to paedophilia  
Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure, and just has to rub it in…  
Note: Dedicated to HI MY NAME IS uncool for the neat suggestion. It took a lot longer than the first part (_six days _as opposed to about two hours), but I rather like it. Have to say that the drabble at the end was the hardest. I had intended it to have more of a Ben/Riley twist to it, but I couldn't really fit it in. So, it's kind of one-sidedness. 

---

Ben, and Riley were drinking for no better reason than that they could. At least that was Riley's reasoning. He was not too sure about Ben. Abigail was away- somewhere, he forgot where. Riley had the vague impression that her leaving was not completely to do with business. But right now, he was a little too intoxicated to care about the melodrama that was Benjamin Gates' life.

Actually, Riley wasn't too drunk. He'd only had a few sips of beer. But he still didn't care about Ben's marital bliss.

"Our last argument was nothing like this," Ben muttered, after a particularly long gulp of beer. "Last time, I slept on the couch, and by morning we were okay. I never thought she would go to Los Angeles to cool off. It was only fortuitous circumstance that she found a business reason to make it seem more plausible that we weren't fighting. Since we aren't allowed to fight." He was rambling. And despite the fact that Ben was really upset about the situation, Riley found it vaguely amusing. Abigail, no offence meant, was really not suited to Ben. (Then again, the only person Riley thought was _really_ suited to Ben was himself, but…)

This was going to be a long night. He gulped down the rest of his beer in no time, and quickly procured another. Ben was still prattling on about his petty problems with Abigail. Riley was tuning it out. Maybe he could think of some excuse to leave. This was supposed to be a fun guy's night, and Riley wasn't having any fun.

Suddenly, he realised that Ben was quietly watching him. He smiled weakly. "Sorry, Riley. I've been a little distracted. What's going on in your life?"

Riley frowned. The alcohol left him feeling very buzzed, and like half his brain was missing. Needless to say, the half that was missing was the one labelled 'Common Sense, and Discretion.' It had never been useful anyway.

"Well," Riley began in as thoughtful of a tone alcohol can provide. "I've spent the last week at home in an alcohol-induced stupor while having meaningless sex with random guys." That was oddly specific. He had meant to say something about how he lost a book (_the Pupil_: he had been in an oddly reminiscing mood earlier, and that book was so damned small he could never find it), but that just kind of slipped out. Damn him for always getting painfully honest while drunk. Maybe that was why he didn't drink often.

Ben sobered instantly. It was rather comical in a grotesque sort of way. His eyes bulged out, and he sprayed beer from his mouth like a whale. He looked absolutely appalled. And Riley didn't blame him. "What?" Ben managed to ask.

Riley smiled bitterly. "O, you didn't know?" He was mocking now, and he knew it wasn't very nice. It was downright mean, but he didn't care right now. All he wanted to do was get all his misplaced aggression out on the closest thing to him. And, unfortunately, that was his best-friend. "Yeah, I'm a faggot."

"Why are you saying this?" Ben was unbearably quiet. Riley would have preferred him to be yelling, or swearing, or- anything. Just not that quiet apprehension, and that searching look. Like Riley should have known better than to do all this. And he did. But he didn't care. Not really. At least, he didn't when Ben wasn't _ogling_ at him.

Riley had to look away, because, even though he was drunk, he was suddenly feeling too sober to talk about this. He decided to stare at his shoes. They looked so pathetic. Just like him. "Because I lose all common sense while drunk, because I'm tired of living a lie, because I'm too worthless to have a real relationship, because- I don't know. Take your pick."

Ben frowned. His eyes looked glassy. Not like he was going to cry, but that he was really hurt. Riley felt guilty. The vague idea that more alcohol might dispel said guilt entered his mind. He tried ignore it. "Um, look, Ben," he began awkwardly. He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just looked back down at his shoes.

After several long, and intensely awkward minutes, Ben spoke. "How did you… you know… find out?" Riley looked up. Ben was looking away now. Embarrassed. Riley couldn't help but smile a bit. An embarrassed Ben was a rare, and amusing thing. Even taking the current situation into account.

"Thirteen, taking Pre-Calc," he said quickly. "My teacher- can't remember his name-" and he was lying now, and pretty sure Ben had to know, "-was my first crush." Riley stared at the empty bottle in front of him. He wished it were full. He was laughing now. He didn't remember starting. "God, I hate him!"

"Why?" Ben prompted quietly. Riley almost didn't hear him. Perhaps the shock at discovering his best friend was secretly queer was too much for him. Especially considering he had _no idea_. Riley had only been giving hints at it since they first met, and all Ben could think about was setting him up with a nice girl.

Riley chuckled, and continued. "He didn't even _do_ anything- that's the funny part. It probably would have been better if he had; then I could understand it…" He looked at Ben, and noted that he didn't look the least bit amused. In fact, he looked more concerned than Riley had ever seen him before. "You don't find this the least bit funny?" he managed weakly, feeling suddenly embarrassed with Ben's searching eyes on him.

"No." Riley knew Ben must have had at least the same amount of alcohol as Riley. How was it that he could sound so sober, and alert. "Have you told anyone about this?" His voice was dripping with concern. Were it not Ben, Riley would have called it patronising.

"No!" Riley said barely suppressing a laugh. "Do you think I'm crazy? I'm never telling _anyone_ about it. Not in a bazillion years! They wouldn't believe me if I did, and I don't want to disappoint them."

"Disappoint how?" Ben prompted.

"I found out just recently that my uncle John is alive," Riley said. He knew he sounded shrill, and panicky, but he couldn't stop it. His heart was racing now, and his stomach felt like it had left his body. "He's living in New Jersey with his partner. Mom said he died in a car crash when I was little."

Riley yawned loudy. "So that's why I'm never gonna tell anyone I'm gay. 'Specially not Ben. I couldn't bear him hating me," he mumbled. He was suddenly very tired. And there was a perfectly warm pillow-thing (which he would later, upon waking with the mother of all hangovers, discover was Ben's chest) sitting next to him. Maybe he could just lie down for a second…

---

Ben watched as Riley slept on his chest. He looked so peaceful. So unlike he did just several minutes ago. He had never even fathomed what had just been revealed. Riley was so generally good-spirited, but he supposed it was just a cover. So that no one would suspect anything was wrong.

Ben had always thought that he could read the kid like a book. How was it then, that he had never seen any of this? Ben promised he would be a better friend from now on. He also promised that he would protect Riley from any more hurt.

---

Thanks for reading! I would love to hear from you!!!


End file.
